


Undone

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Undone [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “No,” Elijah says – after Dom knows he has left teethmarks, tongue soothing rough over the bruise – and the tone of his voice makes Dom’s eyes snap open in response and surprise at the hint of ice and steel that he swears he recognizes, but has never thought to look for here.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://sophrosyne31.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://sophrosyne31.livejournal.com/)**sophrosyne31** , who responded to my plea for Dominant!Elijah.

Elijah moves and takes Dom with him; changes the position, the angle, and the quality of the sounds Dom makes every time Elijah thrusts. Hands and knees now, with Dom braced against the headboard, fingers curling over the cylindrical rails. Dom pushes back to gain his balance and get one hand free, wraps it around his cock and jerks; just a little too hard, just enough. Cool fingers cover his, twist his hand away and back to the rails. Then they’re moving again, sliding together and around until Dom is on his back, eyes closed as Elijah leans in, citrus-sour and sweaty, and bites his throat.

“No,” Elijah says – after Dom knows he has left teethmarks, tongue soothing rough over the bruise – and the tone of his voice makes Dom’s eyes snap open in response and surprise at the hint of ice and steel that he swears he recognizes, but has never thought to look for here. Elijah’s hands tighten over his wrists and he gasps, arches up beneath the press of muscle and bone. Elijah smiles – above, inside, around him – and Dom comes undone.


End file.
